1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plurality of imaging optical systems, and in particular, to a plurality of imaging optical systems where some of the lens units in each imaging optical system are let to be common in the plurality of imaging optical systems. Moreover, the present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus that includes the plurality of imaging optical systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging optical systems of various specifications have been developed. Particularly, in an interchangeable lens camera, the imaging optical system can be changed in accordance with a scene. Therefore, a user is capable of capturing various scenes. An increase in options of the imaging optical system can be said to be a favorable situation for the user.
On the other hand, with an increase in types of the imaging optical systems, the number of components in the imaging optical system has also increased. Therefore, a period of time and a cost necessary for the development of the imaging optical system, and moreover, the number of manufacturing lines and a production equipment cost have also increased. In such manner, the increase in the types of the imaging optical systems has led to an increase in a burden on a manufacturer.
To solve such problems, a technology of using optical systems in common has been invented. A technology in which, commonality of components in imaging optical systems having different specifications is contemplated, has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication Nos. Hei 7-199067, 2010-191211, and 2006-126806.